


ROOMMATES

by BigSarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSarc/pseuds/BigSarc
Summary: Each chapter can be read as individual ones too.During the first wizards war. Remus and Sirius were in a relationship. How situations pushed them together and pulled them apart..





	1. Roommates

Remus was paid under the table by one of the ministry of magic's greatest Auror Madeye Moody. Remus was better than many greatest aurors, he had quick reflexes and sharp wits at battle. The pair Madeye with his mad eye and Remus with his speed and sensitivity to smell were unbeatable duo. He went out to a battle while Sirius was waiting for him at home. Sirius being Black was needed to show his face in public as a allie of the ministry. He was home late, and still was waiting for Remus. It was early in the morning when Remus came home to Sirius sleeping in the couch half way of cutting paper clips. Remus was very weak with fighting, travelling and especially with full moon round the corner. He had hot shower and finished leftovers. His blonde hair now almost brown with water dripping off his edges on his back now completely cold. He picked all the papers, and put it aside. Sirius half opened his eyes, and gave Remus a smile that warmed up Remus immensely… very fast. Sirius sat up and hugged standing Remus.

"You are late." Hummed Sirius.  
"Let's go to bed Paddy." Said Remus bending and taking a long breathe in filling with Sirius odor. He was home. They snuggled cherishing each moment as last. Remus finally broke off the hug and nudged to the bed room. 

Despite being tired Remus was awake, his hand playing with Sirius hair and looking at roof reflecting the sky outside. Sirius too was awake lying on Remus's chest feeling the uneven scared tissue. Then Sirius froze, his eyes staring at nothing. The sleepy happy comfort zone was gone from his face. He was consumed by fear that there might be a day when Remus wouldn't come home. There could be time when he could no longer hold Remus. There could be a day when he will be all alone. His eyes were filled with tears. He then shiftes his weight to his fore arm and looked at Remus. Remus moved his eyes from roof to Sirius still managing playing with Sirius hair. "What is it Padfoot?"

“By how much did you miss the curse moony?” Sirius didn't want to know, but he has to know.  
"I'm here Padfoot. I'm home. Come on let's sleep." 

"Moony! How many times was curse about to hit you?", This time Sirius was in mood that can be compared to a black fire, so fearce so hot that it could burn down anything but it's doesn't give light. It was almost dementor like praying on it's own fear. With the intensity Sirius projected, Remus understood there was no hiding, he knew, Sirius somehow knew, “Four times, nearest one went past between my ear and shoulder.”

Hell broke loose in Sirius mind. Remus could have died four times. It was a miracle that Sirius was holding him, that he was able to feel the warmth of him, his touch, his existence, his love. Everything he loved could have been collapsed. All these thoughts pushed Sirius into a panic attack. Remus understood what Sirius was thinking, he would have thought same if it was Sirius who escaped death curse. By four times. He held Sirius who was breathing fast against his chest wispering that he was home, he was alive. It was after two hours that Sirius calmed down. Both of them are facing each other , Sirus tracing scars on Remus face, his jaw line, ear with his head on Remus's arm while Remus was holding Sirius close by waist with his other arm.  
“Moony…”  
“umm…”  
“Moony…!”  
“Yes Sirius.”  
"Lils invited us over for dinner tomor- today. And to be early for lunch as well." Remus finally laughed with a little chuckle and pulled Sirius into a hug. "Let's do that Padfoot, let's do that." 

Sirius broke the hug and started kissing Remus ever so slowly and lightly as if he was something fragile, physically. Remus responded to the kiss, just feeling the lips of Sirius's over his which once made his heart run like a free warewolf now put him to sleep.  
Sirius smiled seeing that Moony fell asleep while kissing and made a mental note to taunt him later over this. Sirius finally slept close to Remus not before deciding that he needs to spend time with Remus, because you never know.


	2. Hi Lils

LILY was living at her grandparents home in England. They were welcoming to the wizarding world and mostly liked that James was courting Lilly. They were to be married in two months and Lilly needs help for it to be as simple, discreet and safe as possible. She called in Sirius and Remus, for help. Things weren't great in the wizarding world with a war going on. All her classmates were placed in most significant posts with most veterans being dead some fleeing to other side and remaining fighting big guns. It fell upon young wizards and witches to hold the wizarding world. She was cleaning the garden when Sirius and Remus walked from the forest behind the garden.

“Hi Lils, you need to put more protective charms. You cannot let anyone walk into your back yard ” said Sirius in a most concerned tone. Remus was smiling while Lilly raised an eyebrow, “Oh! why Sirius when one can put an easy charm that let's only people who want to eat food and are loved inside the boundary. It's more effective than defence charms, Don't you think Remus?” 

"Your charms are strong enough Lils, even he took time figuring how to enter." Said Remus now hugging Lilly. Sirius growled more dog-like. 

“Come on in. Foods getting cold.” All three of them ate to their fill. Accompanied by Sirius and Lilly fighting with carrots as wands. Remus ate smiling and supporting Lilly infuriating Sirus. The table would have been a little messier if it was really a happy dog eating. Sirius managed to beat that. 

While cleaning dishes Lilly said to Remus " Remus, Sirius… why don't you guys take a walk in the forest? It's must be hard not being together under the sky." Lilly said nervously. Remus almost dropped the dish he was scrubbing and a tiny elephant could easily fit into Sirius' mouth. “We are good Lilly. We just ate outside didn't we Sirius,” said Remus. 

“Ahha… outside together. Wonderful isn't it! We can help you with gardening till Prongs arrive Lilly.” said Sirius recovering and smiling. 

“oh for the sake of Merlin! Could you stop bull shitting me? You are okay telling me Remus is a werewolf but not that you two are going out since 6th year? For God sake you live together.” argued Lilly. 

“We are roommates since first year Lils. If you hadn't started dating Prongs, James.. he would be living with us too. We are just roommates” said Sirius. 

“Sirius just because James doesn't tell me things, doesn't mean I can't understand by things he doesn't say. It's okay you can be you around me as well." 

"Lilly you are accusing us of a crime." Hissed Remus. It was evident how much he and Sirius hated that line. 

“Last time I checked James, Sirius, Peter are unregistered animagus. Which is totally legal." With a sarcasm hard to miss. “You are family to James, so family to me. I only know little of how much it hurts when family can't accept you and people you love. You had it enough. You can be lovers around me.” pleaded Lilly. 

“Lilly, I'm a werewolf, he is a Black. He gets enough attention on him already. If anyone, anyone gets the same thought as you... It might not be difficult to find everything. And if they find out any one of the facts that they are animagus, I'm werewolf, you and James, we and you. We all will be exposed. Everything falls down like dominos. Please Lilly.…” said Remus. He almost was near tears. Before Lilly could counter Sirius grabbed Remus hand and intervened with his own and said “I would die protecting you. All of you. I... we.…”

"Paddy…" said Remus trying to stop. 

“I love Remus.” Lilly knew but was surprised with the depth and truth of Sirius confession.“And he loves me. Not as much as I do. But he does love me.”

Remus lost again for Sirius the same day and looked at him in awe of the words that came out of that pretty mouth. He again felt the warmth of love. Lilly hugged both of them with tears in her eyes.“You buggers,” they had a group hug when Remus muttered “Btw... We had enough of James for seven years as roommate.” said Remus. 

“And he had seen enough of our se….“ REMUS kicked Sirius rib cage with elbow ” ‘ouch’ display of affection. ” said Sirius wincing with pain.

They went into the forest hand in hand to strengthen the boundaries. It didn't take more than ten minutes to mutter all the charms. Remus and Sirius looked at each other as they were tucking in their wands. Both had a silly smile, the same one they had on their first date. Remus walked up to Sirius and both of his hands and interlocked with them and kissed on Sirius' forehead. “Do you realize you are more of an old man rather than beast nowadays in bed?” snuggled Sirius. 

“Someone lost their voice screaming old man's name time last time. So I thought an old man is good enough. ” Sirius blushed at the memory and started attacking Remus. They were both on ground playing like little pups. After a no win no loss fight they were eagle spread on dried forest leaves breathing fast. Sirius kicked Remus' leg, and Remus kicked back. This continued for few times, as Remus was about to get up to properly tackle Sirius, he was pinned down by the grinning handsome Black.  
“Not fast enough old man and you slept last night while kissing.” grinned Sirius. He kneeled down between Remus' legs and swiftly opened Remus fly.

“What are you do…”Remus was not able to finish the sentence as Sirius took him inside his mouth. Sirius licked the top with his tongue and slid down to the base of semi-hard dick of Remus. The sudden attack on Remus might have surprised him to respond, but he did react. Sirius chocked with the increase in the size and hardness in no time. He adjusted immediately and started moving his mouth down the length of his lover's hardness and licking with his tongue at the same time. Now getting tackled in a different way Remus lost the fight, he sat up, leaning back on his hands and enjoying things Sirius was doing to him. Sirius grabbed Remus by thighs and moved so that he could feel Remus down his throat. He was not able to do this before, resulting in a steady moan from Remus. Sirius was more motivated, he held in the position as long as humanly possible to hold breath. He slid out taking a deep breath and looking at Remus who was lost in ecstasy. He took him inside his mouth and throat again. This time moving so that Remus dick didn't leave the throat. He slid out enough to get air and then slid in till it went past his Adam's apple.  
Remus was now moving his hips syncing to Sirius actions. This made Sirius more excited and he pushed down further and started licking the base. Remus was so down the throat of his lover, he knew how that feels  
"Padddiee.. urgh.. you need to… breathe…". Sirius was in control, Remus had no other option than to give in. He was trying his best not move his hips towards the pleasure, he was failing massively. His hips were moving in the air. Sirius stopped moving and let Remus set the pace for a while. ‘No Padfoot, take control. I can't stop. Stop me. I don't want to stop.’ Remus was torn between fucking his lover in the mouth which will choke and leave his throat sore or to stop. Remus raised his hips a little more and started shoving with force. 

Sirius started to feel numbness and pain in his throat, but the act was too pleasurable to stop. His pants were tight with the excitement. He was able to feel the wetness of precum. His nails were digging into the flesh of Remus. He felt his lover shivering in orgasm, he knew what it meant- Remus ready to cum. 

Remus was about to cum. He was vibrating as the orgasm hit him. He bought his hips down so that he won't be choking Sirius to death by releasing his load in the throat. Apparently, Sirius didn't want that, he pinned Remus down by hips, and started to take him in all again. Remus tried to push away Sirius by his hair but Sirius was too powerful.  
“Padfoot… you dog…!” yelled Remus which was more a moan than a yell. Remus was trying his best not to release and Sirius was trying his best to make Remus cum. Remus was trying to push away and Sirius was resisting. Remus lost. 

Sirius sucked him clean and fell on top. Remus was too lost in post orgasm satisfaction to complain or chaste. “Tha goo eh ?” whispered Sirius, with a fucked throat, literally. Remus lifted his head with a raised eyebrow “Let me heal your throat.” He fished his wand and whispered some healing charms. “It will take a while, it was self-inflicted no matter.”

“why so serious Moony? You seemed to rather enjoy it, raising your hip to reach me and all,” smirked Sirius with still hoarse throat. 

Remus blushed “Yeah… I did that.” sitting up to kiss him “Beast lost train of thought.” pulling Sirius into a passionate kiss. He could taste himself mixed with the lingering taste of his lover. “Best so far dare I say.” They were interrupted by a stag Patronus yelling “Come home you animals! ” they both nodded their heads in embarrassment on being caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it. I have written some stuff, planning on like a series. Need some motivation.


End file.
